‘HBC 344’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 344’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a cross made in 2001 of female parent YCR 5 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,404) and male parent YCR 136M not patented. A single plant of ‘HBC 344’ was selected in 2006, and in 2007 was asexually expanded to 30 plants via softwood cuttings, which were planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. The plants were observed and evaluated for several years, and in 2010 were expanded for further observation and evaluation in the Topennish, Wash. area. A 1 acre test plot of ‘HBC 344’ was established in 2011. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 344’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.